1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in apparatus for connecting the battery of a service vehicle to the battery of a second stalled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that automobile batteries cease to function at most inopportune times, frequently resulting in an automobile being stalled on a heavily traveled road. The normal solution to this problem is for a service vehicle to be dispatched to the site of the stalled vehicle and then maneuvered around to face the stalled vehicle, in order that jumper cables can be extended between the battery of the service vehicle and the battery of the stalled vehicle. The maneuvering of the service vehicle to be in facing relation to the stalled vehicle frequently interrupts the traffic flow and the connection and disconnection of the jumper cables is a time consuming operation.
The prior art, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,695 of W. R. Brown and U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,834 issued to Cyril L. Schaefer discloses the concept of storing jumper cables on reels. However, prior to the present invention, the prior art systems have not been satisfactory and have not been used to any appreciable extent. Generally, the prior art requires the connection of one set of portable cables to the battery of a service vehicle and the connection of the other end of the portable cables to the battery of the stalled vehicle, resulting in an appreciable length of time to start the stalled vehicle. It is the nature of a lead acid battery (commonly used in automobiles) to yield hydrogen gas as a result of current flow either into or out of the battery. The hydrogen gas when mixed with the ambient air environment above the battery is very easily ignited if a spark from connecting or disconnecting a "live" battery cable should occur. Such ignition can result in a damaging and possibly fatal explosion. Also, the prior art has not taught the positioning of the jumper cable storage reel in such a position that the service vehicle can simply be aligned in the same direction with the stalled vehicle to perform the starting operation with a minimum of interruption to the traffic flow.